Unpleasant Dreams and Terrifying Nightmares
by ViolentRoses
Summary: A very short one-shot of Tsuzuki in a dream sequence. Done from a written piece I did in a RPG.


Hey everyone I know it's been sometime but I have been very busy and didn't have time to update much of my stuff. Though no fear I have not giving up on my stories. I am just running a bit slow with them right now. So I decided to put this short one-shot that I actually written in a RPG I'm in. I thought to share this with everyone here. It is in a dream sequence of Tsuzuki's.

**Unpleasant Dreams and Terrifying Nightmares**

_

* * *

The room was stale with the stench of death and decay. Beds lined the walls occupying bodies in pre-rigormortis. But on the very last bed sat a little girl no more then four or five years of age. She was not suppose to be alive, but somehow she was. The bomb had wiped out most of Nagasaki, Tsuzuki's jurisdiction, therefore he had to take the case. Hundreds were infected, all of them died except for that single child staring blankly at nothing in particular. The little girl didn't even look his way as he advanced toward her taking a seat next to her on the bed. It was silent for a moment and Tsuzuki took this chance to observe the area around him avoiding for the moment what it was he was here to do. Of all things why did it have to be a mere child._

_"Are you here to make me all better?" Tsuzuki heard the little girl say as her soft gentle voice threw him out of his previous thoughts and back into reality._

_"Yes I am." Tsuzuki only smiled at her but underneath his heart sank and he felt nauseous._

_"What is your name?" She replied calmly._

_The shinigami kept his smile on regardless of his emotional state inside, he had to stay composed and professional, it was all part of his job after all._

_"Tsuzuki.."_

_"I'm Miyu." She said with a grin then sighed deeply as she looked over towards the other beds within the room._

_"They just stopped moving. Why won't they talk to me?... I feel so lonely."_

_Tsuzuki didn't know what to say to her, but he knew what he had to do and he only had a matter of time before reinforcement came to clean up the bodies. He refused to subject her to seeing anything else traumatizing before she too would join them._

_"Their sleeping." A terrible lie Tsuzuki thought._

_"They have been sleeping for so long, I can't even close my eyes without being scared...mamma used to sleep in the bed with me when I was scared...I want her here with me, I miss her, where did she go?"_

_Tsuzuki looks away from the little girl his heart couldn't possibly hurt any more then it was at that moment as he bit back the urge to cry and sucked up the tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_"She is sleeping too and it is time for you to go to sleep as well Miyu. "_

_"I'm not sure I'm ready to go to sleep yet, I'm so scared...will...will you sleep with me. Keep me safe."_

_Tsuzuki didn't say anything. there was just a void of silence and the whistling of the wind through the broken windows. It wasn't until he felt a gentle small hand touch his that he then let out a chocked sob. He forced his breath to still. He had to hold it for her sake or else he would have screamed at that moment._

_"Promise me that you wont leave me." The little girl said._

_He looked back at her after gaining some hard self control._

_"I promise." That was the least he could do was give her his word that he would be with her until the end._

_" Mamma used to make me breakfast every morning. Maybe when I get better you can make me breakfast. I have not had breakfast in such a long time.."_

_"Of course..." Miyu gave Tsuzuki a tiny smile at his response. Her eyes filled with so much hope of a false promise. Yet another lie he thought. which felt like someone stabbing his heart with an unsharpened knife over and over again._

_"Will it be a big breakfast with lots of food?" She seemed much happier now and excepting as well as trusting of the guardians words eager to know more._

_"Yes...a massive breakfast with pancakes and eggs and..." His voice cracked and he had to stop talking as he bit down on his lip"...it will be a wonderful breakfast, but first you have to go to sleep Miyu, so close your eyes." Tsuzuki touches his hand to her forehead, just then, the tears began to fall down his face._

_Tsuzuki made sure her body fell safely and softly against the bed. He laid down next to her as he had promised and began weeping uncontrollable into his sleeve against the pillow. What the girl didn't know was that she was not going to wake up to enjoy that breakfast, nor was she ever going to see if the guardian did keep his promise and stay with her, she would never wake up again._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_The scene quickly changed as he now saw himself standing in front of a little girl on a burning field. She was covered in blood and holding onto a small stuffed animal against her chest which was also covered in blood. She looked into his eyes, a saddened and remorseful expression flooded her features. Then suddenly she screamed as blood gushed from her throat, nails digging into flesh and a gurgling sound not soon after. It was silent after that. Her body was still and very pale against his arms when slowly the flesh began to melt as the fire consumed them. Her skin sizzling and crackling from the heat, becoming black and chard while his stayed pristine and unblemished. It continued until there was nothing left but ash which fell between his fingers and onto the dirt below his feet. Tsuzuki slammed his knees into the ground and started to cry uncontrollably_.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Tsuzuki pulled himself upright in his bed cold sweat running down his face and body. He looked up within the distant air of the room though there was nothing but darkness and a cool breeze coming from his opened window. The shinigami sighed heavily before laying back down gliding shaky fingers through messy wet hair, he stared at the ceiling the memories of that nightmare still lingering with deep remorse in his mind.

* * *

**Note;** I am working on the chapters of both 'Dancing with the Devil' and 'Skeletons in the Closet' but this was to just to let everybody know I am still alive, just very slow at the moment with things.


End file.
